lettre d'adieu
by luce1999
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor avait était adolescent en même temps qu'Harry et les autres personnages de l'époque d'Harry. Pas de Voledemort, juste un Tom Jedusor x Draco Malfoy (harry potter ne m'appartient pas, les personnages n'ont plus)
J'espère que cet os vous plaira, bonne lecture. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, si vous voulez que je rallonge la lettre, que je développe plus un point ou que je développe la réaction de Draco, j'en prendrai compte et je modifirai. Désolé pour les fautes, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

J'ai été un grand sorcier, que se soit à cause de ma maîtrise de la magie, de la puissance de ma magie ou simplement grâce à l'influence sur le monde sorcier que j'ai exercé. Je suppose que personne ne peut nier ce fait, se serait idiot. Mais vois tu, Draco, aujourd'hui cela n'a plus d'importance. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu lis cet lettre c'est que ma présence aura disparut de ce monde, cet absence que je créerai influencera peut-être une dernière fois le monde magique mais cela n'est plus de mon ressort. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que mon absence t'influenceras toi. C'est égoïste mais si cela te fait un peu mal, j'en serais heureux, cela voudra dire que tu m'aime.

Amour, tu sais comme j'ai souffert enfant. Dans cet orphelinat où j'étais le monstre, un être différent qu'on a frappé, insulté et humilié mais tu sais aussi que depuis que tu m'a parlé, que tu m'a sourit pour la première fois d'un vrai sourire, tu m'a fais oublier un peu ce vide, cet souffrance et j'ai pu réellement passer à autre chose. J'espère avoir réussi a en avoir fait de même lorsque ton père était trop violent et que tu te réfugié à mes côtés. Te souviens tu de la première fois où tu as pleuré sur mon épaule, où tu m'as sourit, la première fois où tu te confié à un être humain.

Je m'en souviens très bien, comme à chaque fois, tu ne montré rien. Tu était le prince des serpentards comme moi, pourtant jamais nous n'avons put être rival, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela. Je me souviens que Potter t'avais encore insulté et que pour la première fois en 6 ans que je te connaissait, en 6 ans où mon regard t'avais suivie, tu n'avais rien répondu. Je l'ai fait à ta place et je t'ai emmené de force dans la chambre que nous partagions en tant que préfets de serpentard. Tu m'as étonné ce jour là car tu n'as même pas protesté. Je t'ai assis sur le lit et je t'ai sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas celui qui me rendait beau, sexy, hautain ou qui me m'était en valeur. Un simple sourire sincère et tu effondrais sur moi même, je ne me souviens plus des mots que j'ai utilisé mais peu à peu tu t'es calmé et tu as arrêté de pleurer puis tu ma rendus mon sourire sincère et là, mon cœur t'a choisit. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne regrette pas le choix que mon cœur a fait. Je suis même heureux de ne pas avoir crevé cet organe comme j'en avais eu temps de fois envie.

Cet année là, notre dernière à Poudlard fut inoubliable. J'ai vus le respect que tu avais pour moi évoluer en confiance et en amitié. J'ai attendu que cet amitié évolue en amour et je t'ai voler ton cœur. Je suis devenu moins égoïste. Uniquement avec toi. Je t'ai donné mon amour, Draco, tu auras toujours mon amour. Ce sentiment que j'ai envers toi est indélébile, à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Et puis, quant tu as refusé de sortir avec Potter, j'étais si heureux. Quand tu as avouer à tous l'amour que tu me porté je n'ai pus qu'en faire de même.

Oh Draco, tu auras étais ma seule faiblesse dans ce monde mais tu m'as tellement apporté que cela n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave mon cœur car sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. Tu as combler ma vie de bonheur, d'amour et de passion. Ne pleurs pas, s'il te plait, pas pendant que je t'adresse ces derniers mots. Draco, je veux tellement que tu souffre de mon absence mais je ne supporterai pas de t'apporter des larmes. Je ne les ai jamais supportés de mon vivant, cela ne changera pas une fois que je serai mort.

Draco, je t'aime. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je ne peux pas dire à quel point je t'aime car mon amour pour toi me semble sans limite. Alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Ne me déteste pas car je suis mort mais cultive les souvenirs de nous, ensemble. Je t'attendrais. Toujours et même la mort ne pourras me ravir l'amour que je te porte alors s'il te plait, ne m'oubli pas. Refais ta vie mais s'il te plait, amour, ne ressent pas quelque chose d'aussi fort, ne me remplace pas par une autre personne car je ne le supporterai pas. Continus de m'aimer même si tu aimes d'autres personnes mais que jamais tu ne leurs donne totalement ton cœur.

Je t'aime Draco.

Tom Jedusor.

-jamais, jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre Tom. Nous n'auront pas besoin d'attendre tant de temps que cela.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la presse appris la mort de Tom Jedusor et le suicide de son amant et amoureux Draco Malfoy.


End file.
